Never Agian
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Kagome has moved to New York, with her daughter after her husband Kouga died. She meets someone new and gets married, but who will come to her rescue after he becomes abusive? INUKAG PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


_Title: Never Again_

_Summary: Kagome and Kouga Had a wonderful marriage together and loved each other deeply. That is until he died in a horrific car accident. Now, her and her daughter are moving to New York City, to get a fresh start, when Kagome meets a mysterious man, they fall in love and get married. But what will Kagome do the first time he hits her? Inu/Kag, even though it may not seem like it at first._

_Based (Sort of) on the song, Never Again by Nickelback._

**_Chapter 1: Starting over_**

"Okaasan! Are we there yet?" The impatient 6 year old asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"No sweetie, but we will be in a few minutes." The raven haired woman said lovingly, while looking in her rear view mirror at her daughter. The Half wolf demon child crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window at the busy streets of the city. The young girl hadn't really understood that her father had died, but she really detested the fact that they were moving, away from all her friends. It had been 1 year and 2 months to this date that Kouga died...

"Kylie! We're here!" Her mother said pulling into a parking garage finding a spot on the 4th level. Kagome got out of the car and went to the back of the car to start unloading the things they had with them, they didn't have much, they sold most of their belongings in a yard sale. Kagome decided to only take what they could carry and they would come back after they had eaten to unload the rest.

Kylie and Kagome headed for the elevator. Kylie had raven black hair like her mother, black wolf ears on top of her head, a slim black tail and metallic silver/blue eyes with black slits.

Kagome and Kylie reached the elevator and Kagome pushed 9 once on it.

"909, 910, 911, 912, 913, 914, 915! I found it mommy!" Kylie cheered.

"Good job, thank you." Kagome praised her as she unlocked the door with her new key. They walked slowly into the apartment and they took everything in. It could have been worse, it was a little bit dirty, but that could easily be fixed, and Kagome knew that in no time at all she could fix the place up to somewhere the two could live happily.

"So, Kylie, how about we go out to dinner to celebrate getting to our new home, how does that sound?" Kagome asked, lovingly tweaking the small Hanyou's ears. Kylie smiled and nodded.

The next morning, Kagome got dressed and took Kylie to her new school, first grade. Then she headed off to her new job, a creative writing teacher.

She was welcomed by the faculty when she arrived and she knew that everything was going to be ok, she had definitely had her doubts though.

(Just so you know, this class is for adults, so there might be people that are even older than Kagome )

Kagome walked into the classroom to find the American students to be rude and rowdy.

"Um, excuse me, Um, hello? Excuse me, everyone?" Kagome tried with a small meek voice. But of course that didn't work....

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" A young man in the back of the classroom yelled. He sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest when everyone had stopped talking. He seemed to be Kagome's age, maybe a bit older, he had long silver hair, dog ears on his head, and the most amazing golden eyes.

"Thank you, um..." Kagome started realizing she didn't know his name.

"It's Inuyasha." He said defiantly.

"Inuyasha, thanks, um, anyway moving on, I am Kagome, um, I don't want you to really call me by my last name, considering some of you are even older than I am and it would make me feel extremely awkward. Right...so, does everyone have a composition book?" She asked. Everyone got out their books.

"Ok, so um...Inuyasha, don't you have one? I believe it was on the materials list..."

"Nah, I don't got one." He said

"Right, well, get one, you'll need it, so for now just get out some paper..." She turned back to the class.

"...Now, this is a book that you will write, whatever you feel like, whatever comes to mind, I want you to write in it at least once a day, and always put the date. Now, I want you to put something of importance because I want you to be able to look back at it after the year is through and see how things have changed. I will be collecting these, but you have my word that I wont actually read them, not a single word, all I will do is flip through to see that there are words written on the page, all right?" Everyone nodded.

"So, if you will write something for today, I might give you time in class to write but not always, for uh, future reference." Everyone got out a pen or pencil and began writing on the paper. Kagome looked around and found one person who wasn't  
"Um, Inuyasha...don't you have any paper?" Kagome asked when she saw he had gotten none out.

"Nope."

"Okaaay..." She said and got some college ruled lined paper out of her bag and handed it to him.

"There, now start."

"..."

"Let me guess, no pencil? Well then borrow one, I don't have one to give, either that or write with blood." Kagome said getting slightly irritated. Inuyasha looked around the room, no one in particular really cared for the hanyou, so...

"INUYASHA! I was only kidding! It's an expression, I didn't mean it literally!"

"No one had a pencil." He said with a shrug, he was using blood from his finger as ink and his claw as a quill.

Kagome sighed and gave him her pencil.

"Stop that, it's gross, and I better get that back." Kagome said.

"Feh, have it you're way wench." At this Kagome's face turned red.

"What did you call me?!"

"Wench..."

"Outside!" She yelled. Inuyasha shrugged and got up from his seat and went outside of the classroom.

"What is you're problem? First you help me, now you're just being an ass!" Kagome said, not yelling but on the verge of it.

"Are teachers allowed to use that kind of language?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Don't try to change the subject! Why don't you have any kind of materials? This is an elective class, you don't have to be here!"  
"As a matter a fact I do, I didn't chose to come take some god damn class, alright? They wont publish my book until I have some kind of in school education, I don't see what the big deal is..."

"You mean you never went to school?"

"You got It." he sat down on a chair outside the classroom.

"Then how did you learn to read and write?" She asked sitting down next to him, forgetting all about her class.

"I taught myself."

"oh...where were you're parents?" Kagome asked.

"Why the hell is that any of you're business?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Sorry, it's not...but, you know you really need to bring the stuff you need to this class."

"What is it to you wench? Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno, because I want my students to do well..."

"Right..."

"So next class, I want to see a pen or pencil, composition book, and some paper." Kagome said, thinking she won the conversation.

"Nothing doin." Inuyasha said  
"Why not?" Kagome asked  
"It's none of you're business!" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Yes it is! I'm you're teacher! Tell me!" Kagome said standing up to face him, though she only came up to his chin.

"I..." He started.

"You..." Kagome said hopefully.

"I am so outta here." And with that he left. Kagome stared at the spot he had once been till she remembered her class in side, and the bell was about to ring.

"Class!" She said running in the room as the bell rang.

"For homework, please take a sheet from me on you're way out!" Kagome said.

On the homework were different subjects for a short story, such as what do flowers think under the snow, or why does it thunder and lightening (Not the scientific reason) and the stories are to be made so that a child of 5 or 6 could enjoy it.

Kagome packed up her things and sighed as she walked out of the classroom.

She unlocked her cherry red sedan and threw her bag into the back and climbed into the drivers seat. She pulled out of the parking space and began driving out of the parking lot when she saw a glimpse of silver white hair. She turned to see nothing and began the drive down the rode to Kylie's school/

_**A/N** Yea! Fun fun fun! A new fic! ok, please REVIEW! And I will update, I wont update till I get at least three reviews, thanks!_


End file.
